With the advancement of genetic technology, transgenic mice have become one of the primary tools used to investigate the contribution of genetic alterations on cardiac development and function. Previous to the development of the high frequency probes required for in vivo measurement of cardiac function in mice, investigators were limited to invasive measurements requiring heavy anesthesia, tracheostomy, and catheterization. Repeated and frequent measurements were either impossible to perform or a had functional consequences in and of themselves. Measurements of ventricular function, size and mass can now be reliably measured via echocardiography with a high degree of accuracy and reproducibility. The purpose of this proposal is to obtain equipment necessary to perform noninvasive echocardiographic measurement of animal models of cardiovascular disease at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The equipment requested has been successfully employed in studies evaluating both fetal and adult murine cardiac structure and function. Improvements in acquisition time now allow for echocardiography without anesthesia. This is a remarkable advancement as it allows for measurement of cardiac function at normal heart rates as opposed to anesthetized animals with decreased heart rates of one half to two thirds of normal. The equipment being requested is an Acuson Sequoia C256 Echocardiography System and remote analysis station. This will be shared among 11 Major Users and available for other users on a limited basis. The specific aims of this proposal are as follows: 1) To obtain an echocardiographic system capable of imaging fetal, neonatal, and adult mouse hearts, 2) To use this equipment to enhance the productivity of NIH-funded investigators and to improve the research efficiency and competitiveness of MUSC research and trainees, and 3) To use this facility to equipment to foster interdisciplinary work among the users. This equipment addresses a broad need for the evaluation of genetic contributions to cardiac development and function and will be employed by multitude of users. The personnel and expertise for the successful operation of the equipment is currently in place. This will foster interdisciplinary investigation, support NIH-funded investigators and trainees, and enhance the competitiveness of MUSC investigators.